


like a tidal wave ( wash my heart away )

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fainting, M/M, episode coda, post tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Post 3x03 fanfiction, from the following prompt:Could you please write something where Eddie & Christopher (and rest of firefam) react to Buck collapsing and what went down in general?.





	like a tidal wave ( wash my heart away )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, anonymous person who left this for me, almost twenty days ago. I'm sorry it's not totally about what happened, and just the fainting bit, but I still hope you enjoy it ♥

He was safe.

Christopher was safe.

Christopher was in Eddie’s arms, and he didn’t look harmed, just tired, and he was  _ safe _ and it was at that point that Buck just didn’t care about himself, or how much pain he was in, or the amount of blood that was coming out of him. He couldn’t take his eyes off Christopher, he didn’t  _ want _ to take his eyes off the little man, promising himself he never would again, not even realizing that he had fallen to the ground, with Chim and Hen surrounding him and Bobby blocking his view of the little boy he failed and the father he failed.

He must make a noise though, because suddenly Bobby is no longer in his face and instead, he has a handful of Christopher, and he’s breathing again, gasping for air as Christopher calls out for him, and Eddie has his hands on his neck, and --

“You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay,” he whispers, holding Christopher close and just holding onto him, eyes meeting Eddie’s as he tries to calm down, calm his breathing, not see stars.

“Eddie, Eddie, I need you to take Christopher back,” he pants, and he sees Eddie frown, grabbing his son and at the right moment too as the moment he does, Buck knows only darkness.

* * *

Eddie grabs Christopher from Buck quickly, eyes widening as he watches his best friend fall almost immediately after letting go, his heart pounding inside his chest. He’s been fine all day, believing Buck and Chris were perfectly safe, but Eddie swears that the moment he saw Buck, alone, bloody and hurt, his heart has been in his throat or stomach since. It was worse when Buck was trying to tell him he had lost Christopher, worse when Eddie felt a flash of anger towards his friend even though he knew it wasn’t Buck’s fault.

But then he had seen Christopher, had ran towards him and had held him and the lady was talking about how Christopher was only asking for Buck, and Eddie had noticed that Chris had turned his head to look at Buck and Buck wasn’t looking away from the two of them and --

_ Oh _ . 

Eddie remembers everything in slow motion after that. Remembers looking between his son and Buck, his heart pounding inside his chest, coming to the realization that he wasn’t angry over Buck losing his son, he was angry that Buck had been in danger, Christopher had been in danger, and he hadn’t  _ known _ . But Buck had protected Christopher with everything he had, and he wasn’t looking away from them, and that made Eddie’s heart soar.

But then Buck was falling - he wasn’t looking away, but he was falling and Christopher was whimpering and it was the quickest decision Eddie had ever had, to bring his son to Buck and let Buck hold onto him, even though Eddie knew Buck wasn’t all there. But Buck  _ was _ there, at least there enough to know when something was wrong, and Eddie had taken Christopher back immediately before he found himself lurching forward as Buck passed out, his heart in his chest as he tried to get Buck to wake up, open his eyes, goddamn it Evan,  _ please _ . 

He hadn’t realized he had said all of that out loud, hadn’t realized that Bobby and Hen and Chim were all looking at him with interest -- Eddie only had eyes for Buck, and his son, and making sure Buck opened his eyes, because there was so much blood and Eddie knew how much working towards getting better meant for Buck. And with the pulmonary embolism setting him back, Eddie knew Buck wouldn’t want something else to happen.

“Eddie,” he hears, and he looks towards Bobby with a frown, adjusting his hold on Christopher before looking at his captain completely, though his eyes keep wandering to Buck, trying to see him through whatever it is Hen and Chim are doing.

“Eddie, we need someone to check Christopher. And we need to move Buck to a bed in case there’s anything else.” Eddie looks at Bobby briefly, before looking back at Buck and then nodding, a small noise escaping from his throat as he stands up and let's Bobby take Christopher and the others focus on Buck. Eddie feels empty with no one to hold onto, and he knows that he was holding on so tight so he didn’t have to face all of his fears that seeing Buck had brought on.

Knowing Christopher is safe, even after Bobby tells him so, Eddie continues to look at Buck, not looking away in the exact same way Buck wouldn’t look away from him and Christopher at first. He doesn’t want to look away, doesn’t want to miss anything happening, not to Buck, who he  _ loves _ , because that was quite the realization.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed from Bobby telling him Christopher is fine to now, but the moment Buck lets out a groan and slowly begins to open his eyes, Eddie feels his entire body slacken, relief coursing through him as he steps closer to the younger man and places his hand on Buck’s leg, squeezing before being handed Christopher and allowing him to look at Buck, who is looking back with a soft smile.

“Hey, Ev,” Eddie whispers, and he can see Buck’s eyes widen slightly at the shortening of his name, can see the surprise running through him, not only because Eddie called him by his first name, but a shortened version of it. Eddie smiles in return, thumb slowly caressing the spot on Buck’s leg that he’s holding onto and he wonders if Buck is alright with it - with everything.

“Good news - you’re okay,” Chimney interrupts and Eddie nearly jumps out of his skin, Christopher giggling at the movement while he coughs out his surprise, trying to clear his throat. He ignores how Bobby and Hen are smirking at him, instead choosing to focus on looking between Chim and Buck, wondering if their friend is going to say anything else.

“The cuts on your arms and face are superficial, thankfully. You just bled a lot, but there’s nothing too bad going on with you.” He finishes, Buck nodding while Eddie frowns.

“And the fainting?” He can’t help but ask, his upper lip quirking while he shifts Christopher in his arms and looks at Buck briefly, noticing the other man squirming, deciding to talk to him later about everything.

“Probably just the excitement over everything going on, and finally finding Christopher safe,” Bobby responds, cutting off whatever it was Chimney was going to say instead with a stern look that nearly everyone calls his _dad_ _look_. Eddie nods, letting himself relax completely while Christopher begins to whine to be put down into Buck’s arms. Looking towards Buck with a question, he waits for his friend to nod before gently putting Chris into Buck’s arms, smiling at the sight in front of him.

Christopher snuggles into Buck immediately, and Buck’s arms wrap around his son just as immediate, holding him in a way that makes Eddie’s heart soar. He briefly hears Bobby say he and the team will give them some space, and Eddie can’t help but turn red and be embarrassed but thankful, especially with Buck looking at him the way he is.

“Thank you,” Eddie begins, voice soft and barely heard over the noise that suddenly comes towards them, almost like a bubble is being burst, though Eddie wishes that wasn’t the case in this moment.

“I  _ lost _ him,” Buck whispers right back, voice broken and Eddie shakes his head, stepping closer and sitting carefully next to Buck on the bed that the team had found shortly after Buck had fainted. 

“But he’s here. And that’s all that matters, Evan. He’s here, and you’re here, and you’re both safe.” Eddie adds in, hand moving so it’s on top of Buck’s and squeezing, a smile on his face. “Whatever happened today, you’re both here, safe, and coming home with me tonight, alright?” He says, looking at Buck with a stern look on his face and he can’t help but laugh once Buck laughs, nodding his head in agreement. 

“You are okay, right?” Eddie asks, a few minutes after the laughter has died down. 

“More than okay,” Buck responds with a grin, looking between Christopher and himself before interlacing their fingers together and squeezing. Eddie has no idea what the next day will bring but right now -- right now, he’s perfectly fine finding out with Chris and Buck by his side.

* * *

“So, what do you think? Did I win the bet?” Chim questions, standing a bit on the tops of his toes as he tries to see what Buck and Eddie are doing, slightly disappointed to see they’re  _ just _ holding hands.

“No, I think none of us are going to win this bet. Might have to change the parameters of it,” Bobby responds with a small smirk towards Hen, which just makes Chim frown before shrugging.

“They are definitely doing something, though,” Hen responds with a grin while the rest laugh and decide to make their way to the duo, thinking their conversation has ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about buddie, or send me some buddie prompts, over on my [tumblr](https://laumeidelfin.tumblr.com). Comments are appreciated, especially with constructive criticism ♥


End file.
